Twyla's Journal Of Space and Time
by the-kaliens-are-invading
Summary: Twyla, at a glance, seems a normal schoolgirl. She's anything but normal. And when she meets an extraordinary man, she doesn't freak out, or run away, she offers help with no regards for her person. What can go wrong? (Title is subject to change at any moment. Rated T for when I feel the need to curse.)


**A.N: Yes, another Doctor Who fanfiction. I couldn't resist. This is the result of my dreams. I know the title's cheesy... It may be changed. Enjoy!  
~Kitty**

This is a story about an extraordinary meeting of two amazing people. The whole thing is truthful, however impossible it sounds. This is a story about wonderful, unlikely events happening to one ordinary eighteen year old girl, Twyla. You can choose either to believe this story, or to toss it away like an old history paper from school. I would, personally, do the first, but as I am not you, you may do as you like with this extraordinary account of happenings. I recovered Twyla's diary about two months ago when I was at Whiskeytown Lake. I wondered how someone seemingly so ordinary could go on all these adventures, the likes of which I am about to tell you.

Some things have been re-written, as the writing was a little poetic and most people cannot read such poetic things as easily as straight-forward typing. No names have been changed, however, and the circumstances in this are all truthful.

So either choose to take this as a delightful fantasy that you can slip into, or an account of the impossible becoming possible. Either way, understand this: the diary which I have found may be the only proof that we are not alone in this astoundingly large universe.

~Kitty

_Friday, Eleventh of January, Twenty-Thirteen._

_ As the earth may never hear from me again, I thought it best to start an ongoing diary. This will be a full recording of what has happened to me in the past few hours. I say past few hours, even though it seems like years since I left my brother's comfortable, leather futon and my soft, warm red blanket. Ahh, the comforts of home. That lovely, cozy place in London, the place I had called home for so many years. I tear up just thinking about the place, with its off-white porch, paint peeling off the front steps, the backyard with wood all around, just waiting to be chopped. The lovely, homey place I live in. Well, enough of my memories of home, time to get to the point of me writing this._

_The bus had just dropped me off at school, when I heard someone whisper in my ear: "Be quiet and listen, Twyla. You are in grave danger. But don't worry, I am coming to get you, just wait and I will be there." Of course I turned around to see who was doing that, who was playing a trick on me this time? Fist clenched, I turned slowly around. But no one was there._

_I shrugged, thinking that was my overreacting instincts kicking in again. I call them instincts because they have always been there, and they arise whenever they choose. I felt it was just those instincts, and I shrugged as I walked off to class._

_ The day was going smoothly until about fourth period. I heard the voice again, this time saying "I am almost there, hold on." I thought, "Who are you, soft voice in my head? You can't be real, so who are you?" __The voice replied, "Hush. All questions will be answered soon. In about… twenty seconds."_

_ I counted to twenty in my head, and then the wind seemed to blow in the class room. The teacher stopped teaching, and all my fellow classmates turned to look at the corner of the room that was closest to where I sat. I followed suit, looking in front of me. The teacher stared with a look of shock and disbelief on her face. I stared on and pushed my glasses up on my nose with my finger as I stood up and walked over to the swirling cloud of blue flame and ice. And, as if it was always there, a large, blue box appeared. The class let out a collective gasp, and the teacher fainted in her chair. The box read "Police Public Call Box". I did as anyone who let their curiosity take over: I knocked on the door, four times. Then I had to step back very quick, as the door swung open, and a man stepped out with a flourish. He was smartly dressed, as if he were going to a party, and he smiled as he looked around the room. The girls all stared, most likely wishing they could pluck up the courage to go up to him and say hello. The boys were looking him over, undoubtedly deciding whether he was cool enough to talk to. I was doing none of the sort. I stepped up to him and said,_

_"Hello mister. May I ask, who are you?"_

_"I'm the Doctor."_

_"Uhm. Doctor who?"_

_"Just the Doctor."_

_"Alright. Hello Doctor. Now I know your name, but again I ask: Who are you?"_

_"What… Oh. You mean what species? I'm a TimeLord."_

_"A what?"_

_"TimeLord. A lord of Time. I travel throughout time and space, saving worlds and fighting creatures the likes of which you cannot comprehend."_

_"Oh? Try me."_

_At that moment, the door blew open, and in came a large, monstrous creature. It had the looks of a lion but the head of a horse, and instead of paws it had hooves. I stared with a look I am sure to be amazement, but that quickly faded when the lion-horse screamed. My classmates flew under their desks, but they weren't the ones the lion-horse was after. It was running. I knew from the second it screamed that its eyes flamed in fear, a fear I didn't know who caused. It leapt over the desks at me, and I stood there. I looked at it and plainly said,_

_"Come on. Lie down, and stop running."_

_ I knew this creature inside and out, the reason being that I created it. It was in a dream I had as a kid. I remembered now how the story went; I fought the lion-horse, then I tamed it, and eventually it ran off into the stars. I had completely forgotten about the lion-horse up until now. I remembered what I named her: Nightmare. She was my Nightmare horse._

_I stared Nightmare down, and she lay at my feet, letting out a big __**whuff**__. The Doctor looked at me in amazement as I knelt down next to the lion-horse, and asked,_

_"How… That creature chased me through time and space with a murderous look in its eyes, and you just told it to lie down?! How could you have possibly done that?" _

_ I smiled, and replied,_

_ "That so-called 'murderous' creature is, in fact, a lion-horse from my childhood dreams. She wasn't angry and chasing you; she was frightened. Look at you, Doctor, now you're the one being amazed. Now let me talk to my class; they are as surprised as you are, if not more."_

_ "Yes, yes of course." He seemed flustered, as if something was wrong._

_ "Anything wrong, Doctor?"_

_ "No, no. Nothing wrong." He was looking around the room, almost nervously, as if something else was coming._

_ "Okay, okay, you're definitely not alright. Is there something else coming, worse than the lion-horse?"_

_ "Oh-ho-ho-ho. There's always something else out there worse than a child's dream. And… They're after me. I thought the lion-horse was chasing me, but it was actually running away from the same thing that is chasing me…"_

_ "And… What else is out there…?"_

_ "Something I have been trying to defeat for a very, very long time. I tried defeating them not too long ago, and a friend made every one of them forget millennia of us trying to wipe the other out."_

_ "… How old are you?"_

_ "Ehh… roughly two-thousand years old."_

_ "Uhm. I'm guessing that's a TimeLord-y thing?"_

_ "Yep."_

_I then turned to my classmates, who stared at me in return. A few moments of silence, then_

_ "Twyla… Do you know this man…?" my teacher asked._

_ "Nope!"_

_ "Do you know that creature?"_

_ "Yep!"_

_ "Are we in any danger?" this was my best friend, Annie, asking._

_ "Probably. Isn't it lovely?!" I said with much enthusiasm in my voice._

_ "Um. No? Are you insane?" Nina, a snobbish classmate, said._

_ "Yes. Does that bother you? I'm an adrenaline junkie. So what."_

_ "Um, so are we going to die?" Annie again._

_ "No, "cos I won't let that happen. Alright? You, and you, and you, are all going to live." the Doctor's voice broke into our conversation. "What was your name?" he asked, turning to me._

_ "Twyla."_

_ "Well, Twyla. Want to help me with something?"_

_ "Does it involve danger?"_

_ "Does it have to?"_

_ "No, but life is boring without a hint of danger."_

_ "Yes, there's danger. Helping, or not?"_

_ "Helping, obviously."_

_And with that, I will leave this journal. My eyelids are growing heavy. _

_~Twyla Fayette_

**A.N: So yep. That's it. :D  
Sorry if your name actually happens to be Twyla Fayette. Honestly, I didn't mean to copy someone's name.  
Peace!  
~Kitty**


End file.
